Embarrassing! (Kaito x Len Oneshot)
by koriS1418
Summary: The girls are away, and Len is in bed alone...in the dark. Hating the dark, he decides to sleep with Kaito. But how awkward is it to sleep with your crush!


Silence hung in the air, as Len lay in his bed. He was used to his sister being on the top bunk, but she was away with most of the other girls on a trip. This left Len all alone. To be honest, he hated being alone at night. Scary images would find their way into his head, and he'd get no sleep.

Now, he had to resort to his plan "b"; sleep in someone else's room. As long as someone was in the same room, he'd be fine. Len started thinking of who to ask, when the idea of asking Kaito occurred to him. The blonde mentally growled at the thought. He didn't hate Kaito, in fact he had a huge crush on him, but the idea of sharing a bed with your dream guy was a bit _too tempting_. He could barely keep his sexual fantasies at bay in his own bed, let alone sleeping next to the freaking guy! Taking a deep breath, Len got up, and walked over to the blunette's room.

"Kaito?" he called softly into the dark cave that reeked of icecream.

"Mmm, what is it Len-kun?" the half asleep icecream addict managed to say.

"C-can I sleep with you tonight?" Luckily it was dark, or else Kaito would've seen the large blush spread across a certain blonde's face.

"Wha? Oh sure," He lifted the blankets, "C'mere you." His voice was playful and undeniably stupid; just how it always was. Len walked over, and climbed in. He tried to focus on other things than the bakaito next to him, but it was no use. Soon he drifted off, lying in Katio's arms.

Kaito smiled as he saw his cute lil' Lenny fall asleep. The poor thing couldn't stand sleeping alone, so Kaito had expected this to happen.

About thirty minutes after the blonde has began resting, Kaito heard a few small noises, but dismissed it. The noises continued, and Kaito looked over at the blonde's face. If he were having a nightmare, that would explain the noises, but then he'd have to look distressed. Len didn't look distressed, he looked content, even joyed. Suddenly Kaito realized what was going on. Len was past the age when you'd start puberty, but not too far, so this wasn't irregular, but it was a bit awkward. No doubt about it, Len was having a 'wet dream', and now poor Kaito was right next to him. The blunette started pondering to distract himself, but the little pleasured sounds coming from the person next to him were winning his attention. He started wondering who Len was dreaming about in the first place. Meiko? No, she's like a mom. Luka? Len doesn't seem like the type to find interest in her. Rin? No, they were siblings, and even if they weren't, rin was always getting on Len's nerves. Miku? Maybe. She did seem okay for him, but her peppy nature might clash a bit with Len's mostly neutral one.

A somewhat louder cry than all the ones before snapped Kaito out of thoughts. This wasn't because of the volume, but because there was an actual word being said. It made the blunette's cheeks turn crimson as the blonde called out, "K-Kaito-nii!"

Len was dreaming about him? Kaito didn't know what to think. He dreaded when the blonde would awake, and he'd have to confront the banana-addict about this discovery. Now, Kaito was okay with Len having these feelings, in fact, he would love to be a couple with the cute teen, but finding out about it in _this_ way was real embarrassing.

One last gasping cry of the blunette's name escaped Len, before he finished his fantasy and continued normal slumber. Kaito sighed in relief once it ended, but then squeaked in surprise as the blonde turned over and clung to him. Soft eyelashes and a content smile covered Len's face, making him look somewhat angelic. The blunette put an arm underneath him to support him as he stayed latched on to the person next to him, and brushed some loose hairs out of the blonde's face.

Len's eyes fluttered open. "Kaito-nii?" he questioned, gazing innocently. "Why are you holding me?"

Kaito blushed. "You started hugging me, so I hugged back." He gave a nervous grin.

Almost instantly, Len's eyes widened like saucers and his voice shook. "I d-didn't do anything else in my sleep, did I?"

Kaito nodded and his face grew redder. "Y-You had one of _those dreams_."

"Oh God...I...didn't say anything right?"

"Uhm… Y-you kinda were m-moaning my name…"

"..." An awkward silence sat in the room, before finally Len broke it. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to find out like this...I knew coming in here was a bad idea." He looked away, ashamed.

Kaito felt bad, so he lifted the blonde's chin, forcing their eyes to meet. Then he said softly, "Len, there's no need to be ashamed; you can't control it. Besides, I could try dating you if you'd like."

Len looked hopeful. "R-Really? You would?"

"Of course."

"T-Then...let me..._thank_ you…" Len whispered, leaning in. Kaito knew what was happening, and intercepted by quickly kissing Len's forehead. The blonde pouted. "Hey! Why can't I give you a kiss?"

Kaito blushed and had a nervous look on his face. He did want a kiss really _really_ bad, but for some reason he was scared to receive it. It felt a bit rushed, but he saw the pleading look in Len's eyes, and gave in. "Fine, but nothing beyond kisses tonight. Okay?" He said in a mock-serious voice. He did mean what he said, but the voice was intended as a joke.

Len giggled, and said, "Okay, deal." He started placing his lips closer, and _closer_, and _**closer**_ until Kaito was getting anxious. Then Len put them so they brushed against the blunette's. He whispered, "Are you ready? This will be my first kiss y'know."

Kaito could barely keep from closing the gap between them right then, but he remained calm, and said, "Yeah, mine too." He had dated before, but it was always kiss on the cheek, never an actual kiss. Len finally pressed his onto Kaito's, and it stayed like that for a moment, a moment in which they were both overwhelmed with the fact of what had just happened. They deepened it a bit, then Len pulled away for a breath of air.

"How...was...that..?" Kaito asked between breathes.

"Great." The blonde replied.

After that, they went to bed while snuggling, both excited of the new relationship ahead of them. I guess you could call it a good night. Even if it _did _get a little _**embarrassing**_

**Author's Note: Heeeeey everyone! I lost motivation from "more than a proposal" so it's gone, sorry ;n; but anyhoo I'll update more recently now, kay?**


End file.
